


Dwarf's 7

by Thesseli



Category: Blake's 7, Red Dwarf
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Da Boyz would fare in another science fiction universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarf's 7

Two black-clad Federation troopers made their way back to their quarters at Space Command. One was dejected; the other was grinning ear to ear.

"Did you see what Supreme Commander Servalan wrote about you?" the shorter man said cheekily, pulling off his helmet to reveal a set of carefully-hidden dreadlocks. "She used the word 'imbecile' four times in the same sentence."

The other trooper also removed his helmet and stared at him, looking somewhat disgusted, but also curious. "What were the other words?"

"There weren't any others, just your name and a dash."

They continued on down the corridor. "When did she write that?"

"I think it was after you tried to pick her up by hypnosis."

"Well...she must have liked us," he assured his companion. "She must have confidence in us, to send us on this incredibly dangerous assignment."

"I dunno, Rimmer," the first trooper said, shaking his head. "I just don't know."

Now it was Rimmer's turn to smile. "You're too paranoid, Listy."

Back in her office, Servalan rubbed her forehead wearily, and again read through the orders that would send the two on their mission - formerly Space Commander Travis's mission - wondering for the millionth time whether she should sign them. Good help had been hard to find since the war with the Andromedans...still, it was hard to believe that these men were the best Space Command had to offer. It was certainly a comedown from the old days of the Federation. These two didn't look like they could catch a cold, much less a group of dangerous rebel terrorists.

As she prepared to make her decision, she considered the two possible outcomes.

Either they would complete their mission and rid the Federation of an irritating thorn in its side...or Troopers Lister and Rimmer would get themselves killed chasing after Roj Blake.

"A plan with no drawbacks," she announced to no-one in particular, and signed the orders with a flourish.


End file.
